kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hangon
16:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC)}} There are rules that will be followed unstrictly(for your sake, he he he) *No cursing. *Incorrect grammer is OK as long as I-no-we can read it. *Arguements are not good unless the are frendly arguments. *Faces, repiedeit;!,?,!?!?,and sentences that are to long,are all needed! Welcome Talk Bubbles Aw Man ---- I already talked to LapisScrab asking for help after your 2nd reply, now I feel Dumb Thanks ---- Thanks Man your a nice user Most of them are nice, some just don't have patience with new users sometimes Oh,how the sea calls 16:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Alright, for the infobox, you need to type the following code onto your userpage: Just replace the "Text#" with what you want to put in the infobox, and delete or add rows as you see fit. Also, please sign your posts by typing ~~~~ at the end of your messages. 17:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! and replace "YOUR TEXT HERE" with what you want to say. Again, please sign your posts by typing ~~~~ at the end of your messages when you aren't using a talk bubble.}} welcome and you forgot to add the ending }} on your talk bubble txtOh,how the sea calls 03:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Friends ? ^_^ Lateish a bit but... Sections Je t'invite... Your infobox Just checking in.... are you doing ok on the wiki?Oh,how the sea calls 01:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Very late welcome. Here's a talk bubble, Hangon for voting in my poll. It's just my appreciation gift. PS in case you don't know, instead of text=, just type antiform= to use it. Hope you like it! :D This Is The Heart[[User talk:CaelumLucisCaliga| In Its True Form]] 20:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Anyway, since you're my friend (or, at least, I consider you my friend) do you mind using my friend userbox? just type If you don't wanna, it's ok. But I'd like it if you did. Yay! ---- Talk Bubbles }|— }|}} ...to whatever quote you want. If you need help, feel free to ask me.}} would result in If you need help, feel free to ask!}} Your talk bubble. Psh.... Talk Bubbles Quotes re: Late welcome ummm How do I leave pimped out messages? Sincerely, Lapidoth TillLapidothtill 02:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bubble Trubble You mean a signature? Sure, what would you like it to say and what colours would you like? 19:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Signature and then tick the box that says "Custom Signature". Hit Save and your signature should appear when you type ~~~~. =)}} Userbox I saw the message on CLC's page. Do you want the coding, or someone to make it for you? --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 22:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:User templatesCategory:Userboxes Get's you this...(kinda boring...) Category:User templatesCategory:Userboxes Example. Category:User templatesCategory:Userboxes Gets you this.... Category:User templatesCategory:Userboxes So, there is the coding. :) Hope it helped! }} I fixed your template! Here it is! To use it, type Hope you like it! --Axel - Boo to you too! http://i286.photobucket.com/albums/ll112/Icy_Scientist/pumpkin2.gif 23:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) }} }} RE: Friends .}} i did it } |text=dude i did it!!! i manage to figure out how to make my own talk bubble yayness, byw how do i shorten the code for it? its a pain to copy and paste the code everytime }} Talk Bubble Me? A Talk Box? I'm Flattered So I've heard... I've heard you make talking buublys, so if you wanna, please make me one!!!!!!!!! Idea: Demyx holding the note in Olympus Coliseum saying (in bubbly), "if the subject fails to respond use aggresion to liberate his true disposition." Colors, umm Blue and red and green. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!